1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of substrate micro-fabrication and, more particularly, to patterning of substrates such as hard disk for hard disk drives.
2. Related Arts
Micro-fabrication of substrates is a well know art employed in, for example, fabrication of semiconductors, flat panel displays, light emitting diodes (LED's), hard disks for hard disk drives (HDD), etc. As is well known, fabrication of semiconductors, flat panel displays and LED's involves various steps for patterning the substrate. On the other hand, traditional fabrication of hard disks, generally referred to as longitudinal recording technology, does not involve patterning. Similarly, fabrication of disks for perpendicular recording technology does not involve patterning. Rather uniform layers are deposited and memory cells are generally defined by the natural occurrence of grains within the unpatterned magnetic layers.
It has been demonstrated that non-patterned disks would fail to satisfy the needs of the market, in terms of area bit density and costs, in order to remain competitive with other forms of storage. Consequently, it has been proposed that next generation disks should be patterned. It is envisioned that the patterning process may utilize photolithography, although currently there is no certainty which lithography technology may be commercialized, and no commercial system is yet available for commercial manufacturing of patterned media. Among contenders for photolithography are interference photolithography, near field lithography and nano-imprint lithography (NIL). Regardless of the lithography technology utilized, once the photoresist is exposed and developed, the disk needs to be etched. However, to date no technology has been proposed for etching a disk in a commercially viable environment.
To be sure, etch technology is well known and well developed for semiconductor, flat panel display, LED's, etc. However, in all of these applications, only one side of the substrate needs to be etched—allowing a chuck to apply force to and hold the substrate from the backside. A plasma is ignited to etch the front side. Additionally, an electrode is generally embedded in the chuck so as to apply an electrical potential to attract the plasma species to impinge on the front surface of the substrate.
In view of the above, a method and system are required to adopt plasma etching technology for etching hard disks to provide patterned media.